


Подарок

by STARKER_Russian_fandom, vera_est



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: иногда судьба делает странные подарки, буквально





	Подарок

Тони Старк никогда не мог отнести себя к людям, готовым стать родителями. Пеппер всегда говорила, что он и за себя-то нести ответственность не научился, а уж за кого-то и подавно. Особенно за младенца. И всё же, именно ему довелось столкнуться с шальной Фортуной, которую он, несмотря на все её ухищрения, обыграл. А ведь Тор предупреждал, чтобы он не игрался с богами, какому бы миру те ни принадлежали. В ответ Фортуна ему отомстила. Сполна.

Ребёнок сидел на полу, беззубо улыбался и смотрел прямо на Тони, пуская пузыри из слюней. К его руке была прикреплена стандартная медицинская бирочка, которой одаривали каждого малыша, появившегося на свет в Нью-Йорке. Правда, ребёнку уже явно было поздно носить такую. Путь Тони понятия не имел, как выглядят новорождённые, но даже он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что сидеть, а уж тем более ходить они точно не умели.

Ребенок ходил за Тони по башне, раскачиваясь, словно матрос на палубе, размахивая руками и хихикая над чем-то. Потом он увлёкся планшетом Тони, заинтересовано тыча во все иконки подряд, потом присел и вот уже полчаса развлекался тем, что бросал планшет на ковёр, поглядывал на Тони, снова пытался подобрать планшет и исследовал новые приложения.

На бирке было написано: «Питер Паркер-Старк». И дата рождения, которая точь-в-точь совпадала с днём, когда родился сам Тони. А ещё стоял размашистый росчерк, который Тони уже видел на карточках, подписанных Фортуной. И приписка очень мелким почерком: «Мальчик, одна штука. Назначение — будущий муж. Вырасти сам. Возврату и обмену не подлежит».

Пятница по Питеру Паркеру в системе ничего не нашла. Никто не заявлял о пропаже ребёнка, подходившего под описание. Про него вообще никто ничего не слышал. Тони решил, что самым разумным было бы передать малыша полиции, ведь где-то же должны были существовать его родители, но как только ребёнка попытались из башни вынести, тот стал плакать навзрыд. До того аж, что покраснел и его вырвало.

Успокоился только тогда, когда Хэппи вернулся и передал его на руки Тони. Ребенок тут же перестал плакать и уснул, устроив голову у Тони на плече. Тони даже показалось, что он услышал звонкий смех Фортуны.

— О, Тони. Не переживай. Ты больше никогда не будешь одинок.

— Я вовсе не одинок, — возмутился Тони, убирая в карман золотую монету.

— Поверь, уж я-то знаю. Победитель получает всё.

Та часть, где говорилось о том, что «даже если ему это всё и не нужно» ускользнула тогда от Тони. А теперь у него на ковре сидел ребёнок в подгузниках и мусолил во рту уголок фирменного планшета.

— Пятница, сколько ему примерно?

— Около года, сэр.

— Состояние?

— Полностью здоров. Есть изменения, связанные с возрастом.

— И какие?

— У него режутся зубы, сэр.

Тони застонал и закатил глаза.

— Только этого мне не хватало. И что теперь с ним делать?

— Какой из тридцати восьми обязательных пунктов интересует вас в первую очередь?

— Скольки пунктов?

— Тридцати восьми.

Тони для пущей убедительности побился головой о дверной косяк.

— Озвучь самый простой.

— Я думаю, вам стоит поменять ему подгузник, сэр.

Тони сполз по стене на пол, а ребёнок, нет, Питер, нельзя же всё время звать его «ребёнком», громко икнул и засмеялся.


End file.
